starislandexefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Memory.exe
Languages - Japanese and English English Released - 2018 and 2019 Download Link - Link, Demo ver. Link and Freem Link Introduction Thank you very much for downloading this game. Since it is a series product, please play "Children.exe", "Destiny.exe", "Nightmare.exe" "Beginning.exe", first. This work includes the following elements. Please be careful if you are not good at these expressions. Horror Elements BL / Yuri Elements Grotesque Elements (can 'be cut) Surprised Elements (can' be cut) Sexual Elements (can' be cut) There are 5 types of endings. (Family END, Future END, Tragedy END, Sorrow END, Memory END) If you clear the Memory END that is True END, you can see the extra password. A special edition will be released for each version upgrade. This is the normal version. Click here for R-18 version → https: //elog.tokyo/adventure/game_531.html ――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― ■ Operation Method ■ Up / down / left / right key: Move / select Esc key: Menu (cannot be opened during an event) Decision key: Advance conversation / decision Shift key: Fast forward (only for battle) ――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― ■ Playtime ■ Main story: About 5-6 hours + other difficulty levels Special edition: Approximately 40 minutes Bonus: About 3-4 hours + Gallery, bad ending, etc. ――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― ■ Story ■ This is a strange story of five children. One day, Mamesuke, a third grader, suddenly encounters an accident on his way home with a friend. When Mamesuke woke up, he was sent again to a different space called "The World of Death". When you open the door in front of you, a housing is waiting for you ... Can five people overcome the crisis to the end? Star Island.exe series, the final chapter full of shock!! There are plenty of special scenarios and bonuses as well as bad endings!! ――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― ■ Main Characters ■ ☆ Mamesuke ☆ The main character of this work. His real name is “Koeda Mamesuke”. 8 years old third grader. Height 95cm. My birthday is March 31st. Blood type is A type. A pretty little boy. A cute figure like a girl. She is weak and crying but has a very gentle and clever personality. The dream of the future is a hero, but the girl power is very high (not aware). In fact, he has a sad past and is still in the trauma. 1st character vote. 2nd character vote first place. ☆ Maumi ☆ Masami's oldest brother, Another hero. His real name is “ Maumi Sakai“. 14 years old junior high school second grader. Height 176cm. My birthday is June 14. Blood type is AB type. Pretty junior high school male who is quite masculine. The self-proclaimed name is “I” and always speaks in a male tone. I love Dajare. There is one aspect that is not mature, but there are also many actions that seem to be leaders. Why are they called "traitors" for some reason? 2nd place in 1st character vote. 2nd place in 2nd character vote. ☆ Shuu ☆ Mamesuke's best friend and childhood friend. His real name is “Watanabe Shuu”. 8 years old third grader. Height 110cm. Birthday is December 25th. Blood type is B type. Usually stupid, but actually a solid person. Pure personality with friends. I love animals and have the ability to talk to animals. Versatile except for study and exercise. Especially cooking and piano are as good as professionals. I rarely get angry, but when I get angry, I'm very scared. ☆ Yumi ☆ Mamesuke's friend. His real name is “Yumi Aikawa”. 9 years old elementary school third grader. Height 122cm. My birthday is September 9th. Blood type is O type. It is usually an adult personality, but it often becomes a bad tongue. I'm a little scared and bad at ghosting. Avoid conflicts. Cooking and sewing are my hobbies, and I'm good at second. It looks like an ordinary girl but has a terrible propensity. ☆ Takako ☆ Mamesuke's friend. His real name is “Takayama Takako“. 9 years old elementary school third grader. Height 156cm. My birthday is April 2nd. Blood type is B type. Large for elementary school students. Very positive personality. I can't study at all because I'm super stupid, but the exercise is outstanding. There are four brothers including myself. Takako is the third daughter. 1st character vote 5th. Second character vote 4th place. ■ Supporting Characters ■ ◎ Yukiko ◎ A woman who appeared in the first to fourth works. His real name is “Shirai Yukiko“. 16 years old → 17 years old. Height 168cm → Height 172cm. Birthday is December 31. In sub character, it is active only in all works. Once a territorial spirit, it later became a princess in heaven. With white hair and beautiful appearance. Gentle and mature personality. I couldn't speak before I was born, but I get a voice from God after my death. 1st character vote 3rd. 5th place in 2nd character vote. ◎ Sumire ◎ Mamesuke's lover that appeared in the second to fourth works. His real name is “Sumire Murasaki”. 7 years old → 9 years old. Height 114cm → Height 120cm. My birthday is July 16th. A brave girl who is a friend of justice. An adult is also shown a spoiled side. At that time, Mamesuke was a close friend, but he committed suicide to protect him who had been abused. At the time of the third work, he was practicing in a riverside of azure to make up for his sins. However, in this work, it will be a real development...!! 1st character vote 4th. 2nd character vote 3rd. ◎ Drop ◎ The baby dragon that appeared in the third and fourth works. The smallest of all characters. 6 years old. Magical first grader. Height 86cm (90cm including corner). My birthday is March 21st. Very childish personality. I always wear a magic pendant. I am a little scared, but when I am in an emergency, I act with courage. In the past, my sister Serene was taken away by the devil and adventured with Mamesuke. In this work, he visits a scientist's house with Kageman and Selene. 5th place in 2nd character vote. ◎ Kage/Kaede ◎ The wizard who appeared in the third and fourth works. His real name is “Hoshino Kage”. 12 years old. Magic elementary school sixth grader. Height is 141cm = Height is 144cm. My birthday is May 9. Friends who adventured with Mamesuke. The best honor student at Magic Elementary School. The true identity is an alien, with eyes on the stomach. There is also a twin sister. A dual personality with a boyish character and a girlish character. Although it is an original character of Yukiyage, some settings are different. ◎ Selene ◎ A female dragon that appeared in the third and fourth works. 13 years old. Magic junior high school first grader. Height 165cm. My birthday is May 1st. Drop sister and a solid personality. Its magical power is as high as that of the shadow. She loves and cares for her brother's drop. In the third work, it was cursed by Ouga, but was rescued safely. ■ New Characters ■ 〇 Gentle 〇 The owner of a coffee shop living in the city of Drop. He is also a scientist. 26 years old. Height 186cm. My birthday is December 24th. French. An elegant and polite personality. You can also talk to your child. A gentleman who speaks in honorifics to everyone and longs for everyone. At first glance it seems that there is no contact with anyone, but in fact it is the person who is the biggest key to this work. 〇 Rose 〇 Blond tall woman. Gentle's wife and assistant. 19 years old but quite a grown-up. Height 206cm. My birthday is August 7. Englishman. Appearance is beautiful and elegant. As you can see from the walking glass, it is tall and tall. I love my husband's Gentle, but I feel a little dissatisfied. Advise children and procure various items. 〇 Kaoru 〇 Gentle's apprentice. His real name is “Kaoru Mizutani”. A 16-year-old magic high school first grader. Height 164cm. My birthday is June 1st. I love coffee and work part-time at a coffee shop. It looks like a cool man at first glance, but it is the opposite, a supernatural woman. Academic ability is equivalent to Drop, but for some reason I know the meaning of "Taboo". Oren is a good combination and a basic blur. 〇 Oren 〇 Gentle's nephew and Kage's best friend. His real name is “Oren Yamauchi”. An 11-year-old magic fifth grader. Height 138cm. My birthday is May 10. All characters wear glasses only. Orange bun hair is characteristic. Speak to everyone in honorifics. Very serious, but a little tsundere and cute. The trouble is poor eyesight. The future dream is a scientist like Uncle Genview. Kaoru is a good combination and a basic Tsukkomi role. 〇 Ibuki 〇 Sumire's brother. His real name is “Ibuki Shibata“. An 18-year-old college student. Height 186cm. My birthday is November 28th. Excellent results and excellent motor nerves. And handsome. However, it is a severe syscon who loves her sister abnormally. Attempts to kill Takeru and Kazuya, the cause of his sister's death. Ibuki likes Mamesuke and thinks that he is a brother-in-law. Original character of Adams. Many other characters also appear! Please play! Gallery MemoryexeOld.png|Memory.exe Demo ver. Category:Games Category:Star Island.exe Series Category:Horror Category:Wolf RPG Editior